Halo 3: Sierra 117
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: rising. start fighting.


Go away from it

Foraging around.

Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson: "The first team, you are my scout. Move out! Be as quiet as possible."

(Double Cooperative Change) Sheriff Johnson: "The first team, you are my scout. Arbitrator, look at the chief's back. Move out! Be as quiet as possible."

(3-4 players cooperate to change): "The first team, you are my scout. As for you, try not to destroy my planet. Move out! Be as quiet as possible."

If the chief waits and hangs around:

Sergeant Johnson: "Over and over again, the chief."

If the chief is further delayed:

Sergeant Johnson: "Let's move, Chief. Come on, I will take you out."

The team moved out.

Sergeant Johnson: "Bravo, this is Johnson. We got him. Go back to the extraction point. End."

G. Sgt. ReynoldsCOM: "Roger. Reynolds is out."

Jiralhanae screamed in the distance.

Navy #1: "It sounds very close."

Ocean #2: "Yes, too close."

Sergeant ReynoldsCOM: "Johnson, you are told. Enemy - {static} - mobile - {static} - . I have noticed - {static} - violent package - {static} - ."

Sergeant Johnson: "Say again, Ghani? You have to break up."

When the phantom flies over the top of the tree, the gravitational drive emits an ominous whisper.

Admiral #3: (whisper) "Sergeant, the ghost enters."

Sergeant Johnson: "We are united and we will be discovered. Let us break up and return to LZ. Chief, go to the river with Arbiter. Second team, you are with me."

(Cooperative change) Sergeant Johnson: "The chieftain, you and the arbitrators are heading for the river."

Johnson and the second team climbed the cliff by the waterfall.

If the chief tries to follow Johnson and stares at him after climbing:

Sergeant Johnson: "Look at the Bravo team, the chieftain! If Brutes does have our smell, those boys will have a lot of trouble!"

Johnson and the second squad passed through the river above the waterfall and could not see. The principal and Thel'Vadam are in charge of the first team. Thel'Vadam took the chieftain to the rocks around a pile of fallen logs, while First Squad waited for it to pass. They found a captain of Jiralhanae accompanied by a group of Unggoy.

Jiralhanae Captain Major: "Distribute, you will find! Find them!"

Ocean #3: (whisper) "Go ahead! Single barbarian, plus spare!"

Navy #3: "He has power armor, chieftain! Take off its shield before you close!"

The principal and 'Vadam hired Jiralhanae and his Unggoy subordinates. The first team assisted the chiefs. After killing the Covenant Patrol, they regrouped.

Arbiter Thel'Vadam (single player only): (for the body of Jiralhanae) "The prophet is a liar, but it is stupid for you to do this!"

More ghosts arrived and deployed additional Unggoy and Jiralhanae guns. After clearing these enemies, the chieftain and his allies formed in the flashing flares of an underground cave.

Ocean #3: "These barbarians are hard to accept."

Female Navy #4: "The buzz is not lazy."

Thel'Vadam: "Grunts' newfound courage is just fear. When we win, all those who serve the Prophet will be punished."

(Cooperative change) Marines #3: "Maybe Brutus has something in their tank."

After passing through the cave, the team entered a huge forest cover and found the "Grunt Camp" [1]. Unggoy rubbish sleeping in the first half, while a few Jiralhanae, Kig-yar and other Unggoy patrol the distant mountains.

Ocean #3: "Sleep! Take them out, beautiful and quiet! (in heroes or legends) Jackals, on the ridge! Keep low; it looks like they have carbine."

When the covenant discovers the team:

Ocean #3: (about heroes or legends) "I hate it, when I am right!"

A large battle broke out in the camp. Other Covenant reinforcements entered from the next area, but all belonged to the team. They regrouped near the exit:

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "I am on the road, the chief, but I can't get to Bravo. If you find them, go find them."

If the player stops:

Thel'Vadam: "Come. The landing area is like this."

Outside the camp, a captain, Jiralhanae, tortured Sergeant Reynolds on the log. Several other covenant forces are nearby. It is possible and optional to save the Marines by killing or distracting Jiralhanae before he kills.

Captain Jiralhanae: "Tell me where it is!"

Sergeant Reynolds: "Kiss... I... ass."

If the sheriff is not saved, Captain Jiralhanae will break his spine and drop him before he notices the principal and 'Vadam'. If he was saved, Reynolds jumped from the wood, grabbed the nearby assault rifle, and joined the principal and the battle of Vaddam.

After the area is clear, Reynolds (if surviving) talks to the chief.

Sergeant Reynolds: "Savage Chief. Phantom. Crucify us... Kill me."

The first squad crossed the wooden bridge and cleared the additional covenant forces, including another captain, Jiralhanae, and continued on until they reached another cave.

Thel'Vadam: "River, hurry!"

The UN Security Council team continues to move into the cave. They moved down the steep slope into a cavern that led to the river, and Johnson established an extraction point. The chieftain's vision suddenly twisted. Purple lines shine in his sight, and Cortana's face appears.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "Can you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Can you see me die?"

(This is the reference to Dr. Halcy and Cortana when he talks about the "fall of escape" when he talks about the principal. "If you have to sacrifice him? Can you see him die?")

Ocean #3: (Looking back) "Mr. Are you okay?"

Ocean #4: (Follow) "Your lifeline has just pierced Kia."

Charlie Foxtrot

Entering the enemy air.

The first squad left the cave; the river circled the next corner. The bodies of the three Marines were scattered on the ground, equipped with BR55HB SR combat rifle ammunition and debris grenades.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "The chieftain, squatting by the river. We have a company, so we are in a hurry!"

Thel'Vadam: "Grenade! Blow them into pieces!"

Beyond the steep slope is a river substation [2], next to a raging river. A pair of stern boats hovered over the river because the gunners in the bays of their forces fired a group of covenant troops that crossed the tunnel in the substation.

PilotCOM: "Wait. Contact."

When the main chief and his allies took the closest covenant force, the two banshees were connected by the river.

PilotCOM: "The Banshee! Fast and Low!"

Echo 51 PilotCOM: "Interrupt - now!"

Banshees fired their fuel rod cannons at the squad and hit them directly on both. The explosion cascaded on the raft. The Echo 51 crashed into the Echo 51.

Echo 51 PilotCOM: "Pay yourself!"

PilotCOM: "I was hit! ARRGH!"

Echo 51 PilotCOM: "The propeller has been lost. Keep going!"

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Catch her!"

Echo 51 PilotCOM: "Negative! We are leaving!"

Both damaged dragonflies bent at the river and tried to escape. The Echo 51's downtime lost its height and immediately entered the river outside the dam, probably flooding all the residents. Echo 51 managed to clear the river but swept over the top of the cliff, flipped over the air and crashed out of sight.

As their evac disappeared, the owner, Thel'Vadam and the Marine Corps sought to secure the substation, defeating the two-wave Jiralhanae-led covenant reinforcements. [3]

Thel'Vadam (single): "The banshee will come back. Hurry, go back to the jungle!"

(Cooperative change) Navy #3: "The banshee will come back. Let us enter the jungle, sir."

The chief and his allies re-entered the jungle.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Emirates, can you hear me?... (static) my bird is down. Half a klick - (static) - from your position downstream."

In simple or normal:

Ocean #3: "The wolf. On the ridge. Keep the trough. It looks like they have a carbine."

At higher levels of difficulty, some Kig-Yars in the area are equipped with particle beam rifles.

After the chieftain and 'Vadam passed through the short Kig-Yar-laden "Sniper Lane" [4], they saw a bridge. Three Marines were passing under the fire and retreating from the wreckage of Echo 51. They heard Johnson's voice in the COM unit because Jiralhanae was responsible for the escaping Marine Corps.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Come on, you stupid! Do you want to have breakfast? You must catch it!"

Johnson and some Marines dispersed Jiralhanae and other covenant forces on the bridge and ran into the cave.

The chieftain and 'Vadam met many enemies, including a pirate side of the Jiralhanae chief, and when his gunman or many of his troops were eliminated, they flew away. The chieftain and 'Vadam protected the area and found the Echo 51 crash site by the river. The crashed spaceship lies on the outcrop on the wall, surrounded by assault rifles, combat rifles, sniper rifles, ammunition and debris grenades. The sly radio can still be used.

If the chief or 'Vadam is waiting for the Echo 51 radio:

Ravens Nest Controller (Echo 51 Radio): "Echo Five-One, this is Crow's Nest. Echo Five - one, please reply! (suspended) Hocus, Five-One is closed. Turn to emergency evacuation, end."

The chief and his allies raised a slope, cleared more contracts, and then reached another cave.

Marine Corps: "The sergeant is gone, the chief. Go through the cave."

The master led 'Vadam (and any accompanying Marines) through the cave into the narrow jungle area. They soon arrived in an open space.

Quid Pro Quo

Rescue at the dam.

Finally, the master and 'Vadam reached a low cliff and watched a covenant-controlled dam. 'Vadam found Jiralhanae Chieftain to beat Johnson on the far left in front of a small building.

Thel'Vadam: "Look at how they trap traps?"

The chieftain roared at Johnson. Johnson hit the chieftain in his stomach and it didn't work.

Thel'Vadam: "I will help you pop it up."

The chief shouted and kicked Johnson back into the "prison."

The chieftain and 'Vadam fought through the dam, fighting a large number of Unggoy, Kig-Yar (including several Kig-Yar snipers) and Jiralhanae. Once his subordinates are killed, the chief will blame and often activate his invincible device. In the end, the chiefs successfully killed all the covenant forces in the area with the help of Vaddam and any other still-lived Marines. They finally arrived at Johnson, who was tied and imprisoned behind the plasma shield.

Sergeant Johnson: "This is not as interesting as it looks. Cut power!"

If the Marines did not come with the Chiefs, the other three Marines in the prison would still be alive and awaiting rescue.

Marine Escapee: Sir, "The beast will cause us trouble."

Master Chief disables plasma shielding. Johnson (and any other Marine Corps prisoners) got rid of the shackles and stood up.

Sergeant Johnson: "We even, as long as we count only today. Kilo 023, what is your ETA?"

HocusCOM: "Immediate, Sheriff. Look for some covers. Be clear about a road."

Sergeant Johnson and Marine Corps survivors seized the Covenant weapons from nearby crates.

Sergeant Johnson: "Roger, Hafi. Friendly helicopter gunships, hot!"

Two ghosts arrived and carried reinforcements. The chieftain, 'Vaddam, Johnson and any accompanying Marines will fight the newly arrived Covenant. The ghosts lingered on the river and their Unggoy gunmen fired with their plasma turrets.

Sergeant Johnson: "Hocus! Phantom!"

HocusCOM: "I saw them! Stand by. Shout. Everyone is disappointed!"

Pelican Kilo 23 bends around the river, directly in front of two hovering ghosts. Hocus, the pilot of Kilo 23, let the first phantom explode in brilliant light, loosen the missile interceptor, and etch the air with steam condensation.

HocusCOM: "Scratch one Phantom!"

If any ground forces remain, Kilo 23 will take them away. Kilo 23 fired two missile interceptors in the second phantom and then shot it into the river.

HocusCOM: "Catch two!"

Hocus lowered Pelican to the dam for picking. Johnson, Master, 'Vadam and any remaining Marines boarded Kiro 23.

If the chief is not on board:

Sergeant Johnson: "Come on, Commander Case is waiting!"

If the chief is still stagnant:

Sergeant Johnson: "Come on, Chief! The world will not save yourself!"

If the chief still does not board:

Sergeant Johnson: "Do you or you don't want to finish the battle?"

Kilo 23 took off. Johnson appreciatively gave the chief a pat and entered the cockpit. The rear cabin is closed and Kilo 23 flies over the first dam through Crow's Nest. The view cuts into an area in the jungle. The sentinel watched on the jungle scene Kilo 23 approached.

Naval Sentinel: "IFF confirmed. Contact is Pelican Dropship Kilo 23. Over."

Crow's Nest ControllerCOM: "Roger. What is the word, Kilo 23?"

HocusCOM: "Sierra 117 on board. Request priority permission. End."

Two naval sentinels fists and smiles.

Crow's Nest ControllerCOM: "The deck is yours. Come on."

Kilo 23 descends into a hole in the ground. Lighten to black.

End of level


End file.
